The Aftermath Saga 09 Chalk Dust
by MTP
Summary: Things go badly wrong when T2 rescues a young rabbit in the mountains and Sonic and Sally go missing.
1. Stillness Interupted

Chapter 1 – Stillness Interrupted

The Mobian sun burst out from behind a cloud. Its warming rays shone down on the planet below. T2 let out a gentle sigh. He loved these sudden bursts of heat. He sat cross-legged on the ground with a hand in each knee. His eyes were half open and a contented expression settled on his face. He slowly raised his left hand and turned the palm upwards. The Deep Power Stone shone brightly as if it was absorbing energy from the sun. A soft glow surrounded T2 and he sighed again. He opened his eyes fully and looked around. He was sat about half a mile up a mountain on a small ledge. Behind him the mountain rose to a great height and snow covered the peak. T2 sat still for a few moments and then stood up. He stretched and gave a small yawn. It was late afternoon and he hadn't eaten since breakfast. He walked over to a large rucksack and opened it. Inside was a variety of camping equipment. He took out a small stove and some pans. Soon afterwards he had settled down on his sitting spot again happily eating a large bowl of soup. After he was done he leaned back against a small rock and fell into thought. It had only been a few days maybe a week since he had left Mobotropolis and he had enjoyed every minute of it. His mind drifted back to the events before he had left. The arrival of Tails' parents and the incident with Lavender. He had needed this time just to come to terms with it all. Although he didn't normally show it, underneath his outward going personality was a fragile core. He really didn't like all the emotional and physical stress he had had a week ago. He settled back slightly a bit more against the rockface.

"Well this will do me good." he said to himself with a smile.

He looked out over the country below him. From the foot of the mountain green, yellow and brown fields stretched out for many miles. Tiny black dots that were farmhouses were scattered around. In the distance a large broad river ran quietly along. That was the Great River that ran through Mobotropolis. T2's gaze followed it until it disappeared from sight behind a line of hills. The sun was now beating down and the temperature had risen by a number of degrees. T2 wiped the sweat of his brow and yawned. He hadn't been doing much today but the sun was sapping his energy. He got up and slowly and walked over to a small lip in the rock. The lip cast a small shadow on the ground a few meters across. T2 lay down in the shadow. He wrapped his tails around him and slowly drifted off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------

Alicia raised her head and moaned.

"I can't find her." she called.

"Me neither sis." replied Miles from the other side of the room.

Miles walked out from behind a chair and groaned.

"Playing hide and seek with Lavender just isn't any fun any more." he said, "She always wins."

Alicia nodded and walked over to him. She put her hand out and leaned against a chair.

"You're right Miles." she said.

Miles moaned again and slumped into a nearby chair. He quickly jumped off again as the chair gave a quiet yelp. He spun and looked at the chair. It was identical to almost every other chair in the room. He looked over at Alicia who was smiling. She nodded at him and Miles smiled back.

"Ok Lavender. Come on out." he said.

The chair suddenly sprouted nine white tails and a set of eyes opened on the backrest. Miles and Alicia just raised an eyebrow.

"Found you Lavender." said Alicia.

"Ah crumbs." groaned Lavender.

Just then the eyes disappeared and the chair seemed to shimmer. Slowly it changed shape and started to move. Within a few seconds the chair had turned into Lavender.

"I thought we said no shape shifting." said Miles.

"No fair." moaned Lavender her nine tails flashing behind her.

Since the events of a week ago Lavender had really changed. Not only physically but mentally too. Before a week ago she had been a three tailed grey fox and now she was a nine tailed white kitsune. She still didn't understand the transformation herself  but everyone had accepted it. Although emotionally and personality wise she was still the same Lavender everyone knew her intelligence had increased and she had discovered a number of new skills she could now use. The ability to shape shift was one of them. Miles and Alicia smiled at her. Just then the door to the room opened and an orange head poked through. He took a brief look around the room before he saw the children. He smiled and opened the door fully. It was Tails of course. He was carrying a large tray in his hands.

"Hey kids." he called, "Thought you could use some refreshments."

He set the tray down on the table and stood up. On the tray were three glasses of orange juice and a small plate of biscuits. The three children looked at each other and smiled. They all shot forwards towards the tray and a few seconds later were all holding a glass of orange and a biscuit. Lavender looked up at her father.

"Thanks dad." she said.

Tails rubbed his hand on his daughter's head and smiled.

"That's ok." he said, "I figured you could use a drink. It is a hot day."

Tails looked out of the window. The sun was blazing down on the surface of Little Planet outside. The air conditioning in the house was working over time just to keep the house from turning into an oven.

"Where's mum?" asked Lavender.

"She went out to the Time Stone shrine. Since this place reappeared she's been a bit worried. Nothing for you to worry about though. Little Planet looks pretty stable." replied Tails.

"Want to come outside?" asked Miles putting his empty glass down.

Lavender looked at him and nodded. They were all about to leave when Tails spoke.

"If you're going out. I want you all to put some sun block on. It really is hot out there." he said.

"Ok dad!" cried Lavender as they all pilled out of the room.

"Please put sun block on!" moaned Tails to himself.

-----------------------------------------

Sonic and Sally walked arm in arm along the beach. The water lapped up around their bare feet and the gentle rays of the late afternoon sun shone down on them. Sonic was wearing a pair of sunglasses and nothing else whereas Sally had opted to wear a small top and a pair of shorts. The cry of sea birds and the waves lapping on the shore were the only sounds at the moment. Palm trees and other exotic plants grew virtually right up to the waters edge allowing only for a small strip of beach between. Sally sighed.

"I'm glad we came here." she said.

"Yep." replied Sonic with a nod.

The place in question was Paradise Island. A small island far to the south of Mobotropolis. It was basically a tropical island covered in lush forest and surrounded by a thin strip of beach. There was a small town on the island and a number of villages. Sonic and Sally carried on. They eventually came to a small hut set into the jungle. A large veranda extended over the beach and a little way out into the sea. Small hanging lights were fixed to various locations. They went up to the hut and entered it. Inside there was a small kitchen and a sitting room. Off to one side was a door that led to a bedroom. The hut was pretty basic ands didn't have any luxuries to speak of but they didn't care. They actually enjoyed getting away from all the royal life stuff. Over the next hour or so they gradually prepared a meal together. Towards the end of the preparations Sonic disappeared and Sally was left to finish up. She grumbled to herself slightly. It was then that she heard Sonic calling from outside. She walked out of the hut and onto the veranda and gasped. Sonic had set out a little table outside, on it various pieces of cutlery and plates were set out neatly and a candle burned in the middle of the table. Sonic walked over to her and handed her a single rose.

"So how'd I do?" he asked with a smiled.

Sally just leaned over and kissed him. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment.

"As always Sonic. You excel yourself." said Sally.

"Thanks." he replied.

Sally was about to say something else when another voice cut the air.

"Hmm….smells good. What's cooking?" it cried.

Sonic and Sally turned round to see a green hedgehog walking towards them. He was holding a large yellow and red hover board and smelled of sea water.

"Our dinner Manic." said Sonic.

The hedgehog joined then on the veranda.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Don't you have your own place?" said Sally.

"Yes but I've been surfing all day and haven't had any time to get any food in." replied Manic.

Sonic groaned.

"Fine. I suppose we can fit you in." he said.

"Thanks." said Manic walking away slightly.

Sonic leaned over to Sally.

"So much for a romantic dinner for two." he said quietly.

Sally just smiled.

"Oh well. Maybe next time." she said.

-----------------------------------------

"Sonia can we please stop for a moment?!" moaned Bunnie.

Sonia turned round slowly. Bunnie's head was poking out from behind the various boxes and bags she was carrying. She was sweating heavily. Petya next to her looked in a similar state. Sonia put her hands on her hips and stared at them.

"Oh come on!" she moaned at them, "I'm almost finished."

"So are we." groaned Petya swaying slightly.

Sonia gave a sigh.

"Ok then. Have a little rest if you want." she said.

Bunnie and Petya almost collapsed to the ground. They quickly put the boxes and bags down on the ground and collapsed onto a nearby bench. Sonia started to rustle through a few of the bags. Bunnie looked over at Petya.

"Doesn't she ever get tired of shopping?" she asked.

"I don't think so." replied Petya.

Bunnie nodded.

"Well I'm glad of this rest. We must have been carrying those bags around for….."

"…….five hours, twenty seven minutes and nineteen seconds." finished Petya.

"You actually counted?" said Bunnie surprised.

"It gave me something to do other than focus on falling over."

Bunnie gave a chuckle. Just then Sonia looked up from the bags.

"You know what I've forgotten?" she said.

"What?" said Bunnie.

"I forgot to get my hair kit from Luchies." she said.

"Well I'm not moving for a while." said Petya, "Just run back down and get it."

Sonia gave a small moan and then turned and walked off. Petya looked back at Bunnie.

"Well that's secured us at least a half hour break." she said.

"Ah think it has."

"Where did Knuckles go recently?" asked Petya.

"Back to his island. We had a little talk before he left about everything."

"It must be hard to follow a relationship over that kind of distance."

"Yes but we can do it. I know how important his duty is there and he knows how people depend on me here. We plan to meet up every so often and go out."

"Sounds like a good arrangement."

"Yep. Speaking of partners. Has T2 fallen down a crack to oblivion?"

Petya gave a small laugh.

"No. He just went out on his own. He didn't even tell me where he was going."

"Well ah guess we all need some time alone at some point."

Petya nodded in agreement.

"Suppose so. Now I think I'm going to have a little snooze before Sonia gets back." she said.

"Ah think ah'll join you sugah." replied Bunnie.

-----------------------------------------

Night was closing in fast on the mountains. The sun had just dipped below the horizon and the sky glowed with a bright red and yellow colour. A small stream trickled out of the ground and ran bubbling into a small river at the bottom of the mountain. Just then a footstep landed in the stream. A small splash of water spread outwards. The second footstep stumbled and the figure it belonged to fell with a thud to the ground. There was a few seconds of heavy breathing and then all fell silent again.


	2. A Ghost Of The Past

Chapter 2 – A Ghost Of The Past 

The morning rays of sun brushed slowly against T2's face. They warmed his face and he slowly woke from a restful sleep. He sighed and then yawned heavily. He rolled over and the morning rays filled his eyes. He blinked and then slowly sat up. The sun had only just risen above the horizon but already the temperature had gone up. T2 smiled.

A little while later he had breakfasted and was packing away his gear. When he was done he went back to the spot he had been sitting at earlier. He looked out over the land below him and nodded to himself. Think I'll head back today he thought to himself. He walked back to his pack and slung it over his shoulders. He could have flown or used the Deep Power Stone to transport himself but he decided to climb down the mountain. He studied the landscape for a minute and then picked out a suitable route. After a moment he began his decent. He worked his way thought a few patches of brambles and over a small stone wall. His decent was slow but he didn't mind. Before he knew it the sun was high above him and he was feeling hungry. He stopped and put his pack down. He opened his water bottle and took a drink. No water came out though so he looked inside it. The bottle was completely empty. T2 cursed himself for not filling it up before he set out. He scanned the area and caught site of a small stream a few hundred meters away. He left his pack where it was and set off towards the stream. As he got closer he became slightly confused. A pair of large ears were sticking up over the side of the streams bank. They looked like they belonged to a rabbit.

"Hello?" he called.

There was no response.

"Hello?" he called again slightly concerned.

Again he got no answer. T2 quickened his pace. He soon reached the edge of the stream and gasped. Lying face down on the bank was a rabbit. Her face, arms and body lay in the mud on the bank and her legs lay in the water. She was wearing something that looked like a military camouflage jacket and trousers. She had a blue ribbon tied to the end of both of her ears and a pair of blue, yellow and red sneakers. T2 slid down the bank and rolled her over onto her back. She was breathing but very slowly. She looked absolutely exhausted. It was then that T2 noticed something strange. The tips of her fingers on her right hand were encased in little metal cups a bit like the fingers of a glove. These cups were then joined to a metal strap around her wrist by wires. She also had another two straps on her left arm, one above and one below the elbow, joined by wires as well. On her head above her left eye was another piece of metal. On it was mounted a small clear blue piece of glass. T2 also noticed a large metal belt around her waist. On it was mounted an extending metal arm. T2 gave her a gentle shake.

"Hello?" he said again, "Hello? Are you alright?"

The rabbit gave a small moan and slowly one of her eyes opened. She stared at T2 for a moment and then tried to speak. It was so quiet T2 had to virtually put his ear to her mouth.

"Water." said the rabbit slowly.

T2 sprung to his feet and jumped down into the stream. He bent down to fill his water bottle and then gasped. Lying in the stream was a large grey gun. It was almost as big as the rabbit and made of the same metal as the metal on her body. T2 only glanced at it quickly and then went back to filling his water bottle. He quickly returned to the rabbit's side. She had opened both of her eyes now but was just looking straight ahead of her. T2 raised the water bottle and the rabbit opened her mouth. She took a small drink and then spluttered spitting most of it back out again. T2 was busy looking her over. She didn't appear to have any injuries that he could see. He looked at her with a bit of concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

The rabbit just looked at him and nodded once slowly. She spoke again.

"Thank you." she said.

T2 just smiled at her. Just then he felt a hand on his. His first instinct was to pull away but he didn't. The rabbit looked at him with a broad smile on her face.

"What's your name?" asked T2.

"My my name?" said the rabbit slightly puzzled.

She blinked and her smile faded.

"I…….I can't remember." she said.

It was T2's turn to blink now.

"You don't know?!" he said with concern, "Then what are you doing here?"

The rabbit shook her head. Her breathing was coming slightly more rapid now. A tear was forming in her left eye.

"I…….I don't know." she said quietly.

T2 looked up at the sky. It was still about noon by the look of the sun. For the moment his hunger and thirst were forgotten. He looked back down at the rabbit. The tear in her eye had now escaped and was running down her cheek. T2 wiped it off with his finger.

"Don't worry." he said calmly.

The rabbit seemed to relax slightly but T2 could sense that she was scared. T2 wondered if he could contact Petya at this distance. Since Lavender had fully revived Mobius over a week ago it might be possible. The power of the Deep Power Stone did seem more powerful that it usually did. He rose he head up and thought.

_Petya. Here me please._

-----------------------------------------

Petya yawned as she sat down in the Royal Gardens. It was a slightly cloudier day in Mobotropolis and the sun was blotted out most of the time. Petya liked it like this. It had been too warm yesterday. Yesterday! Petya gave a groaning sigh. She still ached from carrying so much stuff around. Sonia must buy a new wardrobe every week she thought to herself. She leaned back and closed her eyes. It was then that she noticed a small presence on her mind. It was so faint she could hardly feel it. She looked deeply at the feeling and it grew slightly. It seemed familiar but it was still too weak to sense properly. She became irritated and stared harder at the feeling. A small voice came to her mind.

_Petya. Here me please._

Petya blinked. It was T2.

_T2! Is that you?_

_Petya! Thank god I got through to you. I need your help._

_What is it T2?_

_It would take too long to explain and I'm not sure I can hold this link. Just come. I'll explain when you get closer._

_Where?_

_You will know._

The feeling suddenly disappeared and Petya opened her eyes. She jumped off her seat and ran back into the palace.

-----------------------------------------

Bunnie continued to rub her ears with a towel as she left the bathrooms. She had just finished a very nice refreshing shower and was pondering on what to have for lunch. She walked on a bit more still rubbing her ears. She had almost reached the dinning hall when Petya flew across in front of her panting heavily. She didn't stop or say anything as she passed. Bunnie watched her as she ran past her and on through the palace towards the landing pads on the northern side. Bunnie decided to follow and ran after her.

-----------------------------------------

Petya reached the landing pads and skidded to a halt. Several transports rested in magnetic grapples in front of her. A number of them belonged to various palace members but others didn't. She turned quickly and made her way over to one at the side of the pad. She entered an access code on a panel and the door swung open. Just then she heard a voice.

"Petya! Hey Petya sugah. Where y'all going?" cried Bunnie voice.

Petya turned to see Bunnie running towards her. Bunnie came to a stop next to her. Petya just looked at her.

"I have to go. T2 called me." she said.

"Serious?" asked Bunnie.

Petya didn't answer. She was already inside and flicking a few controls. Bunnie dived inside as the door slid shut. The craft rose into the air and shot off.

-----------------------------------------

T2 looked up at the sun. It looked like it was about three in the afternoon. T2 had managed to pull the rabbit out of the stream and she was now lying on her back on the grass by the river. T2 had also retrieved the gun from the river at the rabbit's request. She now had one hand wrapped around it. She had been drifting in and out of sleep but now she was beginning to wake up properly. She had asked for some more water and had swallowed it this time. She had also asked for something to eat a few times but T2 had refused saying that water was better at the moment. T2 looked up into the sky. He was a bit worried. Petya should be here by now.  As if to answer his troubles he felt a presence on his mind. He smiled. It was the feeling of the other half of the Deep Power Stone. Petya must be close. He reached out with his thoughts.

-----------------------------------------

Petya felt T2 touch her mind and she answered him.

_Hello T2._

_Petya. I'm glad you're here._

_What is wrong?_

_I've found someone. She seems to have lost her memory. She may need help._

_Yes T2. Where are you?_

_You'll know where to land._

The link broke and Petya scanned the horizon. She chose a spot and set the craft down. Bunnie opened the door. She didn't have a clue what was going on. Petya hadn't told her anything. T2 had been right though. Petya had set the craft down a few hundred meters from where T2 was. Bunnie and Petya walked towards him. He noticed them and stood up.

"Hello T2." said Bunnie.

"Bunnie? You came too huh?" replied T2.

"Well I haven't seen Petya act so urgently. I thought I could help."

"You might be able too. Come on I'll show you."

T2 led Petya and Bunnie over to the stream. The rabbit was sitting up now leaning against a small rock still clutching the gun to her side. She didn't look right in her clothes thought. The expression on her face was one of a lost child and the gun and combat clothes made her look very strange. Bunnie studied her carefully. She couldn't be any more that eighteen years old at the most. The rabbit looked fairly nervous at the new arrivals. Bunnie knelt down next to her.

"It's ok. We're friends. I'm Bunnie and this is Petya." she said.

The rabbit looked less nervous.

"Hello." She said.

"Now don't worry sugah. We're here to help." said Bunnie standing up.

She turned to T2.

"Where'd you find her and who is she?" asked Bunnie.

"I found her in the stream. I don't actually know who she is. Neither does she. She's lost her memory."

"Well we can't leave her here." said Petya, "Let's take her back to Mobotropolis. She needs a clean up and a bit of rest by the look of things."

-----------------------------------------

Night was falling in Mobotropolis as the craft landed on the landing pad of the palace. Petya was the first one out followed by Bunnie and then T2 supporting the rabbit. She was still a bit nervous and cautious of everything and for the moment only trusted T2 fully. Charles and Sonia were waiting on the landing pad for them. Petya had called ahead to tell everyone and they were both very kind and courteous to the rabbit. She started to raise her head a little more and look around at the various objects around her. Charles, Sonia and Bunnie went off to one side leaving the rabbit with T2 and Petya.

"So you don't know anything about her?" asked Charles.

"Nope. Neither does she. According to T2 she has a completely blank memory." said Bunnie.

"How do we know this for sure?" asked Sonia, "She could be pretending."

"She could but…..I have a feeling about her. But T2 can sense a lot. She really does have no memory." replied Bunnie.

"We should tell my Sonic about this." said Charles.

"Yes. But unfortunately he or Sally didn't take a communicator with them." said Bunnie.

"Manic did." said Sonia.

"Of course!" cried Bunnie, "Why didn't I think of that. They went to see him didn't they? Ok Sonia, get on the line and tell Manic to get Sonic over here fast."

Sonia nodded and walked off.

-----------------------------------------

It was approaching twelve midnight on Paradise Island. The only sound in the air was the breeze on the trees and the waves on the shore. In Sonic and Sally's hut all was still and quiet. Suddenly there was a scream. Sonic bolted upright in bed. Beads of sweat covered his brow and his breathing was in deep irregular gasps. A spilt second later Sally was awake. She put an arm around Sonic's shoulder and looked at him with worried eyes.

"Sonic?" she asked quietly, "Sonic what is it?"

Sonic just sat there staring at the far wall. Slowly his breathing returned to normal and his shoulders relaxed. He took a long breath and closed his eyes. A few moments later he opened them and looked at Sally. She still had her arm around his shoulder and a worried expression on her face.

"Sonic what is it?" she asked again.

"It was………just a dream Sal. Nothing to worry about." he replied quickly.

Sonic turned and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He put his hands on his knees and took a few more deep breaths. Sally got out of bed and put on a silk dressing gown. She walked around the bed and sat down next to Sonic. She put an arm around him again and took a hold of one of his hands with the other arm. He turned to look at her. She looked him directly in the eye.

"Sonic……you haven't woken up like that in a long time. What is it?" she asked.

Sonic looked away from her and back to his knees.

"Sal. You remember our time back in Knothole before we really got together?" he said.

"Of course." she said.

"Do you remember our attempted strike to stop Robotnik at Nimbus Isle?"

"Ni….Nimbus Isle?!"

Sally swallowed a lump in her throat. That was one of the times she wished she could have forgotten. Herself, Sonic, Bunnie and Antoine had almost been killed there. She gave a small shudder and nodded. Just then she remembered something else.

"Wait you mean the dream was….?"

"Yes Sal. The same one I had then."

Sally gave another shudder. The dream. It had taken Sonic almost ten years to finally tell Sally the reason he froze at Nimbus Isle. She had been sitting on her own and he had walked up and told her. Sally had just sat and listened in dismay. She couldn't believe it at first. He told her about the dream he had had just before and then during the Nimbus Isle raid. He told her about how her voice had rung out over everything. Sonic where were you when the brains were handed out? Sally remembered that clearly. The dream was worse than that though. He had told her how he was forced to watch her being robotosised while he couldn't do anything. Sally shook herself. Sonic was still staring at his knees.

"But it's ok Sonic." she said comfortingly, "We came through. You did learn to use your brain and the technology doesn't exist anymore. Neither does Robotnik!"

"It was just the pictures this time Sal. It was actually worse like that. It was as if someone planted it in my head. As if someone wanted me to watch you being robotosised while I stood on helplessly."

Sally put both of her arms around him.

"It was just a dream as you said Sonic. I am here and I always will be. Nothing on Mobius will stop that." she said.

Sonic sighed and put his arms around her.

"I know Sal." he said slowly, "I know."

They stayed like that for a few moments before there was a knock at the door. Sonic looked up a bit startled. Sally slowly got to her feet and went to the door. Slowly she opened it a little.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Sally. Oh, your majesty. I mean whatever. It's Manic." said the voice.

Sally unlatched the door and swung it open. Manic couldn't help but stare. Sally did look quite stunning in her silk dressing gown.

"Manic. What brings you here at this time?" asked Sonic joining Sally at the door.

"What? Oh!" said Manic snapping his eyes off Sally, "I just got a message from Sonia. It seems that T2 had rescued this girl who had lost her memory. They're asking for you."

"Can't they do anything by themselves?!" groaned Sonic, "Fine. Send them this reply. Message received. We will be there in the MORNING! And stress the morning part!"

Sonic turned and walked off. Manic suddenly found himself staring at Sally again.

"You get that?" asked Sally.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I got it. See you guys in the morning." replied Manic.

"Go on you." replied Sally spinning away from the door.

Her dressing gown lifted from the floor slightly as she spun. Manic quickly turned and walked off muttering to himself. Sally let out a small laugh. She loved teasing Manic. But now wasn't the time for laughter. She walked back into the bedroom to finds Sonic staring at his knees again. She sighed and her expression softened. This was going to be a long night.

-----------------------------------------

T2 slowly woke up. He stretched and then slid out of bed. Petya was stirring in her sleep next to him. T2 looked round the room. It was the same as always but with one difference. In a bed at the other side of the room slept a brown rabbit. She had refused to sleep anywhere but in T2's room. She had wanted to sleep next to him but that spot was already taken so she finally agreed on just the same room. T2 walked over to the curtains and opened them. A bright light shone in. It took a moment for T2's eyes to readjust. He looked down at the city below for a moment and then back into the room. Petya had woken up now and had slipped into a dressing gown. She picked up a towel, winked at him and headed for the shower. T2 looked over at the rabbit. She was stirring now as well. He wondered if she felt any better.

-----------------------------------------

It was later in the day when a small shuttle landed on the palace landing pads. The magnetic clamps engaged and the craft stopped. The door slid open and Sonic, Sally and Manic got out. Sonic and Sally had changed back into their royal attire but Manic was the same as ever. They walked into the palace and where met by Sonic's uncle.

"Hey Soni boy." said Charles.

"So what's baking unc." replied Sonic.

"We're still not sure ourselves. T2 will fill you in on the details."

Charles led the three of them along a few corridors and then into a large room. T2, Petya, Bunnie and Sonia were already there along with the rabbit in question. As Sonic and Sally entered the rabbit looked up. She cocked her head to one side and looked at them.

"Hey Sonic." cried T2.

"Hey there T2. So who is this?" said Sonic.

"We don't know. She can't remember her name or anything for that matter."

"So I keep being told. Well are you going to introduce us?"

T2 quickly stepped forward.

"This is Sonic." he said to the rabbit.

"So-nic?" said the rabbit.

She blinked at him and straightened her head. Suddenly her eyes fixed on him and she starred directly into his eyes. Sonic immediately found this off putting and turned away slightly.

"And this is Sally. They are the king and queen of Mobius." said T2.

"Sa-lly?" said the rabbit.

She turned her attention to Sally and starred directly at her too. Sally just looked a bit puzzled. Sonic turned to T2. He shot a sideways glance at the rabbit who had resumed her starring at him.

"Ok then T2. Tell us everything that happened." he said.

-----------------------------------------

Later that evening Sonic was passing back and forth in his room. Sally was sat on the bed looking at him. Finally Sonic stopped and looked at her.

"It's strange." he said.

"I know." she replied.

"In all that expanse of land T2 just happens to find her. Too convenient for me."

Sally just nodded.

"And did you see the way she stared at you and me?" she said.

"Yes. Most unusual. T2 told me that she didn't do that to anyone else."

"And it wasn't because she knew you were the king either. T2 didn't tell her that until he had introduced me."

"Hmm. Well whatever the reason it will wait until morning. I'm too tired to care about much right now. What I need is a good night sleep. Providing the dream doesn't come back."

"It won't trust me Sonic."

"I hope so."

-----------------------------------------

It did though. Later that night Sonic woke with a start. Sweat dripped off him. Sally didn't wake this time. She just murmured and rolled over. Sonic sat up in bed for a moment.

"It's no good." he said to himself.

He got out of bed and took a few steps forwards. Suddenly he noticed something in the shadows. He quickly looked at it as it flashed out. He didn't have time to move or scream or anything. He just hit the floor with a thud a large impact mark on his head. This was enough to wake Sally though. She sat up straight in bed.

"Sonic?" she said quickly before she fell back to a lying position.

Blood seeped out of a small cut on her head.


	3. Ghosts Return

Chapter 3 – Ghosts Return 

"I hope you're ready kids." said Tails.

"Yup." replied Lavender as the door flew open.

She walked through followed by Miles and Alicia. They were both rubbing their arms as if they ached. This was actually true. Despite Tails' warning the children had all gone out without sun block. Lavender had been unaffected for some reason. Tails figured it was because of her change but Miles and Alicia had been covered in sunburn. Amy had done a bit of fancy healing but had left them with an annoying tingling sensation as a reminder. The sun wasn't quite as hot today but Miles and Alicia had learned their lesson. They were both covered in sun cream almost to the point of excessiveness. Tails stood next to the Twister with Amy already behind the wheel. Sonic and Sally were due to come back later today from Paradise Island and they were taking Miles and Alicia back to Mobotropolis. Lavender jumped into the back seat. Her nine tails spilled out over the edge of the car. Miles and Alicia climbed in next to her. Finally Tails took his seat next to Amy.

"So we all set?" asked Amy.

"Looks like it." replied Tails.

"Ok then. Let's go."

-----------------------------------------

T2 woke slowly. He blinked his eyes open and sat up. As always he had woken before Petya. He glanced over to where the rabbit was sleeping. Her bed was empty. T2 was slightly puzzled. He shrugged.

"Must have gone for a walk or something." he said to himself.

He got up and decided to go for a walk himself. He left the room and strolled down the corridors. The palace was always quiet on a morning. T2 liked the quiet. Busy, noisy situation generally gave him a headache. He smiled and carried on.

-----------------------------------------

A few hours later the Twister came into view. It flew lower and came to rest outside the palace. Tails and Amy jumped out followed by the children. Manic and Sonia were there to meet them.

"Hey Tails." cried Sonia as they got closer.

"Hey Sonia. Manic how's it going?" replied Tails.

"Ah the usual. Had to cut my surfing trip short to bring Sonic and Sally back early." replied Manic.

"Early. That's not like them." said Amy.

"Yeah they got called back to see to some problem. T2 found this girl in the wilderness. She's completely lost her memory." said Sonia.

"Wow. Big problem." said Tails giving Amy a sideways glance, "Ok then. If they're here already, we have something for them."

Amy pushed Miles and Alicia into view. Sonia bent down and gave them both a hug. She stood up again.

"Ok then. Come on in. I'll see if I can find them." she said.

-----------------------------------------

Petya tapped her foot on the ground before biting her lip and sighing. She was standing outside the palace in the gardens. Sally was supposed to have met her nearly an hour ago. The sun was starting to get hot again as it neared about ten in the morning. She finally got tired of waiting and walked back into the palace. She probably just slept in she thought to herself.

Soon afterwards she was standing outside Sonic and Sally's room. She knocked. There was no reply so she knocked again hard.

"Sally? Hey Sally. It's Petya. Did you forget our meeting?" she called.

Petya listened carefully but heard nothing. She gritted her teeth slightly. She wasn't supposed to do this but she was a bit irritated. She closed her eyes and reached out with her mind. Her thoughts travelled through the door and into the room beyond. Petya suddenly became puzzled. She couldn't feel Sonic or Sally in the room. She opened her eyes. A guard was walking past her as she did. She grabbed his arm and he stopped.

"Have Sonic or Sally gone anywhere this morning?" she asked.

"No miss. As far as I'm aware they are still in their room sleeping." said the guard.

Petya let go of his arm and he walked off. Petya spun back to the door and swung it open.

"Sally! SALLY!" she called half panicked.

She glanced around the room. All looked calm but Sonic and Sally were nowhere in sight. She noticed Sonic's cloak lying on the floor and ran to it. She picked it up and then glanced around again. The bed had definitely been slept in by two people. She walked over to it and gasped. On Sally's pillow were a few specks of blood. They were almost too small to see but they were there. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Sally?" she said.

"Erm no. It's Tails. That you Petya?" came a response.

"Tails! Erm……come in."

Tails opened the door. Amy, Sonia and the three children were with him. Tails looked around the room.

"Sonic here?" he asked.

Petya thought fast.

"Um……he went out with Sally for a while." she replied rather quickly.

"Just great." moaned Tails.

"Sonia." said Petya, "Be a darling and go keep the children occupied for a while would you?"

"Sure." smiled Sonia, "Come on kids. I'll take you down to the river."

The four of them turned and left the room.

"What you doing here?" asked Amy.

"Shut the door." replied Petya.

Amy looked puzzled for a moment but shut the door. She suddenly saw how worried Petya was looking.

"What is it Petya?" asked Amy.

"I'm not sure. And that's what worries me." she replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Tails.

"Well Sally was supposed to meet me at nine but she didn't. I came back here and couldn't find her or Sonic. All I found was Sonic's cape and this." said Perya indicating towards the bed.

Tails and Amy looked and gasped as they saw the blood.

"Blood?" said Amy.

"What's that doing there?" asked Tails.

"I don't know." said Petya, "It's not normal."

"Could they have had a fight?" asked Amy.

"And one of them punched the other!" burst out Tails, "Not a chance. They're not like that."

Amy nodded.

"True. But what could have happened?" she said.

"Never mind what happened!" said Tails, "Where are they is a more important question."

"You're right Tails we have too…." started Petya.

Suddenly the door flew open and an orange fox tumbled to the floor. He raised his head and glanced around the room.

"T2!" cried Petya as she ran to help him up.

T2 got to his feet and looked around.

"What are you guys doing here? And where's Sonic? I have to talk to him!" said T2 quickly.

"What's wrong?" said Amy.

"That rabbit has gone missing." said T2.

-----------------------------------------

Sonic shook his head and came round. He slowly glanced around but couldn't see anything. All around him was dark. Suddenly a large bright light lit up directly in front of him. He quickly shut his eyes as the light burned his nerves. Slowly he opened his eyes again. This time he was slightly more ready for the light. Soon his eyes adjusted and he could see again. The room around him was constructed of some sort of metal plating. It was riveted together and looked rather makeshift. He became aware that his body was being held in a star like shape. He lowered his head. Large metal grapples where bolted around his ankle. He tried to move his feet but found he couldn't even move them within the grapples. He then looked up. His arms were pulled up towards the ceiling on large metal cables. Similar metal grapples surrounded his wrists. Again he tried to pull them free but couldn't. He took a wider look around the room. He almost yelped. Slightly to his side was Sally bound the same way he was. Her head was slumped forwards and even in the slightly dark condition he could make out a small cut on her head.

"Psst Sally. Sal you ok?" he asked.

Sally moaned slightly and a few moments later raised her head. She blinked and then started to frantically look around the room. She finally saw Sonic.

"So…Sonic! What's happening? What is this place?" she spluttered.

"I dunno Sal. All I remember was waking up from one of those dreams. I got up and then BANG I woke up here." replied Sonic.

Just then they both noticed a bit of movement. They glanced round to see a brown rabbit standing there looking at them. She was wearing combat clothing and holding a very large gun in her arms. They both recognised her.

"You! You were the rabbit T2 brought back!" said Sonic.

The rabbit just nodded.

"Who are you?!" demanded Sally, "Or are you still playing the lost memory routine?"

The rabbit looked at her and smiled. She spoke in a soft voice unfitting her current position.

"I wasn't playing then. I truly had lost my memory. It was necessary for the program to work." replied the rabbit.

"Program?" said Sonic.

"Hehe. You think I'm that dumb." replied the rabbit.

Sonic clenched his fists. He felt so helpless in this position.

"Just who are you?!" he said angrily.

"My name is Chalk." replied the rabbit.

"Chalk huh? So what are you going to do now?" asked Sonic.

"Oh I do not make the decisions. I only carry them out." said Chalk.

"Then who does?" asked Sally.

"You will meet him soon enough. Until then enjoy your restraints."

Chalk turned to go but Sonic spoke.

"Why? You too afraid to take us on properly?" he said defiantly.

Chalk turned and raised her gun. The metal belt around her waist extended into a boom like structure. It clipped itself to the bottom of the gun. Chalk placed her hands on the gun. The gun itself must have weighted as much as she did but she casually tossed it from one hand to the other as if it weighed nothing. She stopped and pointed the barrel directly at Sonic.

"I could kill you from twenty miles away with this thing. Moving or not. No your restraints are simply to stop you from escaping until my master gets here."

Chalk gave a small laugh and lowered her gun. Just then she cocked her head as if listening to something. She nodded and then looked back at Sonic and Sally.

"My master will be here soon." she said and left the room.

Sonic looked over at Sally.

"Can you get free?" asked Sally.

"No. I tried a little while ago. Whatever this metal is its strong stuff. I can't break it." he replied.

"Of course you can't. I've spent fifteen years developing it." echoed a familiar voice.

Sonic felt a shiver run down his spine. He knew that voice. But it couldn't be.

"I've waited for this moment for fifteen years and finally I will have my revenge." said the voice.

Just then a person stepped into the room followed by Chalk. The new figure was large. Twice as tall as Sonic and quite fat. He had a bald head a large moustache that stuck out at both sides of his face. His left arm glinted as if it was made of metal. Sonic almost threw up. It couldn't be. But it was! It was Robotnik! The figure stepped a bit closer to them and Sally gasped.

"I see you still remember me." said Robotnik.

He walked a bit closer and smiled.

"I was afraid that fifteen years would have been too much time." he said.

Sonic swallowed several lumps in his throat.

"H……How?" he said quietly completely astounded.

Robotnik turned to look at him.

"I was not killed at Doomsday. You thought my pod was caught in the explosion and destroyed. It wasn't. The explosion hit it but only caused the pod to crash. I have been in hiding in this place for fifteen years until now. I will now finish what I started and have my revenge on you and the rest."

Robotnik walked over to the side of the room. A large control panel stood there. He pressed a few switches.

"I have learnt from my mistakes and from the ones of other including my foolish nephew."

Just then the grapples around Sonic's arm suddenly released. Sonic was half amazed at this but used the opportunity to try and break free. He couldn't. The grapples around his ankles still held fast. A noise above Sonic made him look up. A large hole had appeared in the ceiling. With no warning a large glass tube shot out of it and slammed shut around him. Sally suddenly yelped. Sonic glanced over to see a similar thing had happened to her. Just then the grapples around Sonic's feet released. Without a second's hesitation Sonic curled into a ball and launched himself at the glass tube. He hit it and bounced off it, hitting the back of the tube and falling to the floor. He picked himself up as Robotnik laughed at him.

"You cannot shatter that tube. It is made of a new form of diamond glass I have constructed. Three times stronger than that that covered Doomsday. I use it in all my new robotosisers." he said.

Sonic almost threw up again.

"Robotosisers?!" cried Sonic looking up.

"Yes hedgehog. In a few minutes you will both be my loyal servants." said Robotnik.

"Never!" cried Sally.

Robotnik turned to look at Sally.

"Oh I think otherwise queen. Yes I do. And to prove it you will be first."

Robotnik suddenly pulled a lever on the console next to him. Rings of energy started to descend around Sally. She looked over at Sonic. He was pressed up against the glass staring at her. His eyes were totally dry, not a sign of tears. He just stood and stared. His recent dreams ran through his head. Sally just looked at him lovingly as if apologising. Her legs and arms suddenly turned to metal. She glanced down at them and a single tear formed in her eye. Sonic continued to watch as Sally slowly turned into metal before his eyes. He collapsed to his knees and covered his eyes. He couldn't bear to watch anymore.

"No." he whimpered quietly.

-----------------------------------------

Tails, Amy, Petya, T2, Manic, Bunnie and Charles sat together round a table. Away to one side Sonia was busy keeping the children occupied. Tails had told her everything as she was worried sick.

"So what do we do?" said T2.

"I have no idea." said Manic.

"That rabbit disappears and then Sonic and Sally disappear too." said Tails, "It's too strange."

"You're right." said Amy.

"You think maybe….." began Petya.

"I don't see how Petya." interrupted T2, "She seemed too gentle when I found her. I don't see how she could have done anything."

"You're forgetting that big gun you found with her." said Charles.

"You're right I suppose." said T2.

"Well whatever the reason we have to find them." said Bunnie.

Everyone nodded.

"How though?" said Amy, "We already tried scanning for Sonic and Sally. They're not in range."

"Anyone?" said Manic.

"What about where T2 found her?" said Charles.

"That might be a good point to start." said Tails.

"You're right. If we can find out where she came from maybe we can find out a bit more about her." said Petya.

T2 suddenly stood up.

"Alright then. But I don't think we should all go in case something happens here." he said.

"That's true sugah. Ah'll stay here." said Bunnie.

"Me too." said Manic.

"Same here." replied Charles.

"Ok then. Looks like it's Tails, Amy, T2 and myself." said Petya.

"In that case we should get going." said Amy.

"Just one more thing." said Tails turning to Bunnie, "See if you can get a hold of Knuckles. He might want to help."

"Right sugah." replied Bunnie.

Tails turned back to Amy, T2 and Petya.

"Let's do it to it." he said coining an old phrase.

The others nodded at him and they all jogged off down the corridor.

-----------------------------------------

Sonic raised his head slightly. The sound of the robotosiser had gone now and a lump had formed in his throat. Slowly he looked out from behind his arms. The procedure was done. In front of him stood the metallic form of Sally. Her eyes glowed red in the dim light. The glass tube slowly rose and she stepped out.

"Now who are you?" asked Robotnik.

"I am your servant." replied the robot in a metallic voice.

"And what is your mission?"

"To serve and protect you, master Robotnik."

"Nooooooooooooo!" cried Sonic collapsing to his knees again.

Robotnik just laughed.

"Excellent. Absolutely perfect."

He took a few steps towards Sonic's tube. Sonic looked up at him. His eyes burned with a fury like never before. His arms and legs shook slightly and his breathing came in shuddering gusts.

"You are a monster Robutnik. I swear on the life of my children that one day I will finally rid Mobius of you!" he said.

"How amusing. I'm afraid your children are next on my list right after you. Sally!"

"Yes master." replied the robot.

"I think it is time your husband joined us."

The robot seemed to smile and her eyes glowed bright red. It took a few steps over to the console. Sonic watched in horror as she put her hand on one of the levers. A strange look spread across the robot's face as if something was resisting. The look quickly passed and she pulled the lever. The robotosiser above Sonic started. Rings of energy enveloped him.

"This time hedgehog there are no power rings to help you. This time you will be mine!" roared Robotnik.

Sonic just looked upwards. He closed his eyes and a look of acceptance crossed his face. This was it. He knew it would end one day but he never imagined this. His legs suddenly felt cold. He looked down to find them made of metal. He brushed his hand across it feeling the metal. Just then his arms turned to metal. How he wished that this was just a dream. Another one of his nightmares and that he would wake up at any moment. He didn't though and that was the last though he had.

-----------------------------------------

"This is where I found her." said T2 pointing.

The other three looked down the small embankment to the stream below. The ground around here was slightly boggy and in the mud a large variety of footprints could be seen.

"She was lying right here." said T2.

"Well that helps." said Tails, "Now we just need to find where she actually came from."

He looked over at T2.

"Don't ask me. I just found her." he replied.

"Will you two be quiet!" said Amy.

They looked over at her. She had made her way down the bank and was looking at the footprints. She was covered in mud and the bottom of her dress was wet.

"In all rights it should be you down here. Look at the state of me!" she complained.

"Sorry Aimes." said Tails joining her in the stream.

He looked at the prints in the mud. They were all over muddled up but he could distinguish two different prints.

"T2 give me one of your sneaker." said Tails.

T2 looked a bit puzzled for a second and then caught on. He took his right sneaker off and handed it to Tails. Tails turned it upside down and looked closely at the prints.

"Ah these are T2 prints." he said a few moments later, "Look see."

"I agree." said Amy.

"Which means these prints are from that rabbit." said Tails.

He followed them back and up the other bank.

"Looks like she came from over there." said Petya following Tails sight.

"Looks like it." said Amy.

"Let's get going then." said Tails climbing up the other bank.

At the top of the bank the prints slowly petered out and vanished.

"All we can do is follow their course." said Tails.

"What if she walked down the river and then crossed here?" said Petya.

"I don't think so. The prints go to far from the river before they fade out. She came from over there." said Tails.

He waved his hand forwards.

"Looks like we have a little walk then." said Amy with a sigh.

-----------------------------------------

Robotnik leaned over a console and smiled.

"It seems our guest have arrived." he said.

"I will deal with them sir." said Chalk.

Robotnik gave a small nod and went back to the console.

-----------------------------------------

"Oh this is impossible." moaned T2, "We'll never find her."

"We might." said Tails.

"But who said she even came back this way. What if she went somewhere else?" said T2.

"Then we might be able to find some information on where she went." said Amy.

It was getting later in the day now. The sun was blisteringly hot and they hadn't brought any water with them. They were all hot and sticky and very tired. Suddenly Petya stopped and sank down onto a rock. The others stopped.

"I hope we find something soon." she said, "I'm worried sick about Sonic and Sally."

"Don't be too worried." said a voice.

Tails blinked. He didn't know the voice. It was sweet and seemed to fill him with a strange feeling. T2 and Petya both spun and clenched their fists.

"It's her." said T2.

"Well hello again my saviour." said the rabbit, as she appeared on a small rock shelf above them, "So good to see you again."

"You've changed!" said T2.

The rabbit just smiled at him. T2 felt a strong urge to knock her out. The only thing that deterred him was the large gun fixed to her waist. He clenched his fists.

"Where's Sonic and Sally?" he said.

"Whatever makes you think I have anything to do with their disappearance?" said the rabbit putting her left hand to her chest.

"I said what have you done with them. I never said they disappeared!" said T2.

The rabbit sudden glared at him. She swung her gun round and pointed it directly at T2's head.

"Very clever." she said, "Very clever indeed."

Suddenly the rabbit spun and brought the barrel of her gun up across the face of Tails. He had used the distraction to work his way behind her but now he lay unconscious on the floor. Amy ran to his side.

"Tails! Tails!" she cried.

"Oh shut up!" cried the rabbit, "Stun!"

The gun she held gave a small tone. She turned towards Amy and fired. Amy didn't have time to dodge. She was hit by a net like field that came from the rabbit's gun. It lasted a few seconds and then stopped. Amy stood for a second and then wavered. Suddenly her knees gave in and she collapsed on top of Tails. T2 was about to jump at her when she spun round again.

"I wouldn't recommend it!" she said.

"Who are you? And why are you doing this?" she said.

"My name is Chalk." replied the rabbit.

"And?" said Petya.

"You will find out soon enough." said Chalk.

She fired again but T2 was ready. He jumped to the side and encased himself in a purple sphere. A second later Petya was surrounded in a similar sphere. The spheres went clear and they sprung towards each other. They joined hands and the spheres became one big one. Chalk fired again but the shots bounced off the outside.

"Arg!" growled Chalk, "No worries, I'll deal with you later!"

Before T2 and Petya could react she pressed a small button on her wrist. There was a flash and then Chalk's body became a blur. Seconds later it vanished from view. T2 and Petya came out of the sphere.

"This isn't good." said Petya.

"No it isn't. But right now we have to get Tails and Amy back to……WHAT?!"

T2 looked over at Tails and Amy. Their forms had become a blur like Chalk's had. As he watched they both disappeared from view.

"No!" cried Petya.

-----------------------------------------

Lavender closed her eyes and smiled broadly. She spread her nine tails out behind her and then pointed then downwards. Carefully she lowered each one so that just the very tip was touching the ground. As she did the yellow glow at the end of each of her tails increased slightly. The yellow colour started to spread along her tails and then across her body. Soon she was glowing a pale yellow colour. A shudder of pleasure ran down her spine. She loved doing this. She had found out about it by accident a few days before and it had become a regular habit now. It felt like she was encased in a blanket of warm water. Her head started to sway gently. A little way off Bunnie sat watching her. She smiled at the little kitsune and then looked at her watch.

"Where is that darn echidna?" she said to herself.

"You called?" said a voice.

Bunnie looked over here shoulder as Knuckles walked out of the palace towards her.

"When you get here?" she asked.

"Just a few minutes ago." replied Knuckles, "Sonia's told me what happened. Any news yet?"

"None."

"That's not good. You would have at least thought that Tails and the other would have checked in by now."

Bunnie nodded.

"Yes but then something's take time."

"I hope that this isn't one of those times."

"You're right. We still haven't told the children yet. If we can't find then soon we'll have to tell them and ah don't want to do that."

Just then Lavender gave a happy cry. Bunnie and Knuckles looked over at her. Her tails were literally pulsing.

"What is she doing?" said Knuckles.

"As far as I can figure out she drawing energy directly from the planet itself. It's all this protector of Mobius stuff. I don't understand it myself but it looks enjoyable." said Bunnie.

"It would be a shame to tell her."

"Ah know what you mean."


	4. Darkness Revelaed

Chapter 4 – Darkness Revealed 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU COULDN'T CAPTURE THEM?!" roared Robotnik.

Next to him stood the robotic Sonic and Sally. Chalk was standing in front of him shaking.

"I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again! I swear! I couldn't do anything!" pleaded Chalk.

"You had better not fail me again or next time I'll rip that programming from your brain and throw you in the robotosiser!"

Chalk collapsed to her knees shaking. Robotnik looked down at her and then walked off. The robotic Sonic and Sally looked down at her and their eyes flashed. They turned and followed Robotnik out of the room. Slowly Chalk got to her feet. It took a few moments for her to regain her breath. She feared the robotosiser. She feared it so much she had pleaded for this rather that it. She reached up and touched the small metal strip on her head. Suddenly she snapped her hand down and gritted her teeth.

"No you don't." she said to herself, "You are not going to get out of this so easily."

She turned to one side. Lying unconscious at the bottom of two tubes were Tails and Amy.

"I'm sorry." she said.

-----------------------------------------

Night was falling as T2 and Petya sprinted into the palace.

"We have to hurry." said Petya.

"Yes hurry." agreed T2, "But first."

T2 reached down and pressed a button on his wrist comm unit. A loud alarm rung out around the palace. They ran on slightly further and eventually came across Bunnie. She was frantically looking around as for the reason for the alarm.

"Bunnie!" yelled T2 as they neared her.

"Sugah……where…….where's Tails and Amy?" she asked.

"We got problems." said Petya, "It was that rabbit that kidnapped Sonic and Sally."

"Oh ma sta…..no!" said Bunnie.

"Yes. She got Tails and Amy too." said T2.

"Then…what are…."

"Not now. It's too public here. We need a private meeting."

"Right sugah. Follow me."

-----------------------------------------

Miles, Alicia and Lavender walked along a corridor in the palace. They had just come inside as it was getting dark. Lavender walked in the middle, four of her tails wrapped around Miles and four around Alicia. The remaining one wagged behind her.

"That was fun." said Miles.

"Yes but did you have to push me in the river?" said Alicia.

"Sorry about that." said Miles.

"Well no matter. I'm feeling a bit warmer now. Thanks for the tails Lav."

"No problem." replied Lavender.

Suddenly Miles stopped.

"Shh." he said.

Alicia and Lavender stopped and listened.

"…….too public here. We need a private meeting." said T2's voice.

"Right sugah. Follow me." replied Bunnie's voice.

There was the sound of footsteps turning into a run and then it died out. Miles looked round the corner to see T2, Petya and Bunnie running down the corridor away from them.

"What was that about?" he said.

"Sound important." said Lavender.

"Who cares about what it's about!" said Alicia, "All I care about is where mum and dad is. I haven't seen them all day."

"Me neither but we have been out playing all day." said Miles.

"Yes but they would have come and said hello. We haven't seen them in a week." replied Alicia.

"I haven't seen my parents all day either." said Lavender.

"They might be at the meeting." said Miles.

"But we're not allowed in the meeting room." said Alicia.

Miles wasn't listening.

"Come on." he said.

-----------------------------------------

Robotnik smiled at the display. He turned away.

"Are all the systems charged?" he said.

"Yes sir." replied Chalk.

"Excellent. Prepare to fire."

Chalk nodded and pressed a few controls. Outside in the cliff side a small panel opened. Out of it extended a large gun barrel. The tip glowed blue. Robotnik gave a small chuckle.

"Oh my poor nephew. If only he had realised this before he might have had an easier time. Target the Floating Island." he said.

"Yes sir." said Chalk.

The barrel moved slightly and then started to glow brighter.

"My nephew and his Chaos Cannon. He never was all that smart. You cannot destroy something that can resist the energy you're using. Chaos energy cannot be used against the Floating Island but if you invert the power reading you get this. This will finally get rid of that annoying guardian and the Chaos Emeralds for good! All systems FIRE!"

The barrel flared and a needle like beam of blue energy shot from it.

-----------------------------------------

On the Floating Island evening was approaching. The sun nestled on the horizon causing the water far below to shine a bright gold colour. Espio was just finishing up for the day. He strolled out of the palace and sighed.

"Ooooh! What a day." he said to himself.

Echidnapolis was twinkling on the opposite shore of the lake. The mountains shadow fell on it causing night to come soon than on the rest of the island. The birds sang in the trees around him and a pleasant fragrance filled the air.

"Too bad Knuckles had to go. Lovely evening."

Just then a bright prick of light glinted in the distance. Espio looked up at it. His eyes widened as he realised it was heading directly for the island. The prick became a beam and within seconds it hit the island. The island gave a lurch and Espio glanced around him. All over the place the trees and plants were dying. He didn't understand it. The island gave another lurch.

"The Master Emerald!" he said to himself as he spun and ran back into the palace.

He got there and instantly stopped. The Master Emerald was crackling and it glowed blue instead of green. Espio ran over to it but couldn't get too close because of the crackling.

"What is going on?!" he said to himself.

Just then the Master Emerald gave a pulse and shattered into a multitude of fragments. Espio was flung back against the wall. Pain suddenly hit him all over. He screamed as he felt numerous burning feeling all over his body. He looked down weakly. Fragments of the Master Emerald pinned him to the wall. Blood oozed from all over his body. He started to feel weak and his eyes started to close. He tried to say something but only managed a faint murmur. Slowly his head sunk to his chest. Seconds later the Chaos Emerald also started to glow blue and suddenly they too shattered into pieces. The altar room started to glow a variety of different colours.

-----------------------------------------

In Echidnapolis Natalie watched in horror as the beam hit the island. A few moments later Duo was at her side.

"What was that?" said Natalie sinking into Duo's chest.

"I don't know dear." replied Duo.

"Where is Knuckles?"

"He went to Mobotropolis."

"But……we need him here. It might…….oh dear lord!"

They both looked on as the entire mountain started to glow blue. Suddenly the island gave a shake and then fragmented into pieces. The island fell from the sky, landing with a crash in the ocean below. The pieces of the island sunk into the sea taking everyone with them. The area suddenly glowed bright blue. A tiny dot appeared above the sea. It glowed blue and then expanded covering the area in a field of crackling energy. The field expanded outwards enveloping everything it touched.

-----------------------------------------

Robotnik raised an eyebrow.

"That was unexpected….but not bad either." he said to himself, "Next to deal with Knothole."

He gave a small chuckle.

-----------------------------------------

In the meeting room in the palace T2 and Petya had just finished explaining what had happened earlier.

"It's always the same!" moaned Sonia, "You meet people and they turn out bad."

"How could I know she'd turn out like that?" said T2 trying to defend himself.

"You couldn't." said Sonia, "Sorry."

"The problem now is finding them all." said Manic.

-----------------------------------------

"Finding who?" said Lavender.

"Shh. They'll hear us." said Miles quietly.

The three children were hiding in an air vent that ran across the ceiling of the meeting room. They crept a little closer to the vent.

"And fast." said Petya's voice, "Sonic and Sally have been missing since last night."

Alicia had to act fast to catch a yelp. It turned into a small gasp. Miles just took a few deep breaths.

"Missing?" he said.

"It was definitely Chalk that took them then?" came Bunnie's voice.

"Yes." said T2, "Even before she took Tails and Amy we where sure of that."

Lavender suddenly let out a loud yelp and dived forwards onto the vent.

-----------------------------------------

Everyone looked round as there was a yelp and then a rattling. Suddenly the grate in the ceiling ventilation shaft fell away and Lavender dropped out of it. Miles and Alicia soon followed her out. Everyone stared at her.

"What's happened to my parents?!" wailed Lavender.

"And ours!" said Alicia.

The group was speechless. T2 was about to say something when suddenly the door flew open. A guard came running in followed by Charles. Charles took a few deep breaths and then spoke.

"It's gone!" he cried.

"What gone?" said Manic.

"Knothole! The whole place has been wiped out."

T2's face hit the floor. He blinked hard.

"What do you mean wiped out?!" he cried.

"Looks like some sort of explosion….but…..there was nothing explosive in Knothole." said Charles.

"You mean it was attacked?!" said Sonia.

"Yes."

All three of the children suddenly yelped. Bunnie went over to them to try and calm them down. Just then Lavender wobbled slightly and collapsed to the floor.

"Lavender!" cried Bunnie picking her up slightly, "Lavender what's wrong?"

Lavender moaned slightly.

"Energy disrupted. Big trouble." she said and passed out.

"What is going on?!" cried T2.

As if to answer his question a messenger slid into the room. He looked very flustered. Totally forgetting protocol he spoke quickly.

"Something has happened to the Floating Island!" he gasped.

Knuckles spun to face him. The trouble with Sonic and the others, the news of Knothole and Lavender's fainting seemed to slip away. He found himself not caring about them any more. His island was in trouble.

"What is it?" he said quickly.

"Mr Guardian…….it's not there anymore."

"WHAT!" roared Knuckles grabbing the messenger, "I don't think I heard you rightly. It's not there?!"

"Yes sir." spluttered the messenger holding up a small disk.

Knuckles ripped the disk from his hand and plugged it into a nearby computer. The screen lit up with the recording off a security orb. It was a fairly distant recording and Knuckles couldn't see much. There was no mistake though that the recording looked out over the western ocean. On the horizon there was a streak of light. The streak hit a small pin prick in the distance and stopped. The dot suddenly flashed and moments later disappeared. There were a few seconds of silence and then a giant net like field sprang up. It raced towards the orb and seconds later the recording went dead. Knuckles looked up.

"I have to go." he said.

"But what about……" started Bunnie looking up from Lavender.

"My island is the most important thing in my life. You know that already Bunnie." said Knuckles shaking his head, "I have to go. I hope all of the rest of this stuff sorts itself out."

Knuckles turned and ran from the room. Bunnie stared after him.

"How could he just leave like that. Doesn't he care?!" she said.

"Of course he cares. It's just that he's been guardian of that island all his life." said Manic, "But we have other problems."

Everyone in the room nodded. They looked from Lavender to the messenger and then to Miles and Alicia.

"So what first?" said Sonia a little overwhelmed.

"Knothole is an immediate problem." said T2, "Bunnie you stay here with the kids, we'll check out Knothole."

Bunnie nodded.

"Ok then everyone. Let's move."

T2 turned and ran out of the room followed by Petya, Charles, Sonia and Manic.

-----------------------------------------

Tails' vision slowly cleared.

"Ooh my head." he moaned.

"Tails you're awake!" yelled a muffled voice.

Tails pulled himself to his knees and looked around. He was encased in a glass tube. He suddenly froze solid as his eyes sprang wide and he started to shake. His breathing quickened and sweat started to form on his face.

"Tails!" yelled the voice.

Slowly Tails managed to turn his head towards the voice. The colour of his face had virtually turned white. A few feet from him, encased in another glass tube was Amy.

"My god Tails!" said Amy, "What is going on?"

Tails didn't answer. He placed his hands on the glass and blinked.

"Tails!" yelled Amy.

"It's a………" Tails swallowed a lump in his throat, "……a robotosiser!"

"It can't be!" said Amy, "When we defeated Robotnik and Snively we destroyed all the technology behind it. We even destroyed our de-robotosiser!"

Just then there was a deep chuckle. Tails almost gagged. He knew that laugh. He pressed his face closer to the glass. The glass was cold to the touch and an old feeling returned to his mind. Just then a figure stepped out from the shadows and looked at them.

"That is something I didn't know." said Robotnik with a smile, "No de-robotosiser. Oh things are getting better and better."

Tails knees suddenly gave in and he collapsed to the floor. He looked up at Robotnik with a terrified expression on his face. Amy just stared at him.

"Ro….Robotnik?" she said slowly.

Robotnik turned towards Amy. Even though she had grown quite a bit since she was young, her size was no match for Robotnik. He towered over her with a smile on his face.

"Yes." he said, "I did miss you all."

"But you're DEAD!" cried Amy.

"Not quite." he said.

Robotnik turned to leave.

"STOP!" yelled Amy.

Robotnik turned back to her. She was standing completely straight. Her eyes were solidly fixed on him and her fists were clenched.

"It was you wasn't it!" she said.

"Quiet! Soon all of Mobius will answer to me and so will you."

Robotnik quickly turned and walked from the room. Amy watched him leave. She quickly turned back to Tails. He was sitting at the bottom of his tube. His knees were pulled up to his chest and he was flat against the back of the tube.

"It'll be alright Tails." she said quietly.

-----------------------------------------

A small transport landed near the outskirts of what remained of Knothole. Flames jumped from tree to tree filling the night sky with light. The destruction was visible from quite far off. Whatever had happened to Knothole it was big. The door of the craft slid open and Manic stepped out. He blinked hard as he stared out on the destruction.

"This is too much." he said.

A moment later Sonia, Petya, T2 and Charles stood next to him. They all looked at the destruction. There was nothing left of Knothole. It was just a small crater in the ground. Around the crater trees had been blown over and fires played happily.

"Who would do this?" said Sonia slowly her lower lip trembling slightly at the sight.

"That would be me." said a familiar voice.

Out of crater emerged a pair of ears. Soon afterwards the form of Chalk walked out.

"Well not exactly me. More my master." she said.

"I'll make you pay for this!" cried T2 leaping to the front of the group.

Knothole had been his home for many years and now that it was gone he felt a strong sense of anger and a slight hint of revenge.

"Oh yes. You couldn't stop me last time. What makes you think you can stop me this time?" said Chalk.

"This." said Manic, "Hit it Sonia."

There was a flash and Manic and Sonia instruments appeared. T2 and Petya both raised their hands and took a step back.

"I'm counting four on one Chalk." said Petya.

"Make that four on three." replied Chalk and raised her hand.

There was a small metallic noise and two more figures appeared beside Chalk.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" wailed Sonia collapsing onto her instrument.

"My god!" cried T2.

The two figures were the robotosised Sonic and Sally.

Chalk looked round at the reaction this had caused. She smiled.

"What have you done to them?!" cried Manic.

"My master robotosised them." replied Chalk calmly.

"What?!" cried Charles.

Sonia suddenly leapt at Chalk. There was a blue blur and she found herself lying on the ground against a tree. Her head bleeding badly.

"Sonia!" cried Manic as he ran over to where the robotic Sonic had flung her.

Chalk quickly raised her gun and aimed it at T2 and Petya. A second later she fired. Petya and T2 dived to the side and a volley of laser shots flew past them. The robotic Sally attacked, springing forwards with her arms extended. T2 quickly turned and launched his feet round. He dodged the robots attack and then swung his left foot round hitting the robot in the back.

"Sorry Sally." he said.

He spun round to face Chalk. She was busy firing at Manic.

"Alright Chalk. Take this." he said.

He flung his palm upwards. The Deep Power Stones glowed and a bolt of energy shot from it. Suddenly there was a blue streak. It shot between T2 and Chalk and intercepted the bolt. The robotic Sonic was thrown back against a burning tree.

"Damn!" cried T2 as he looked around.

Manic was busy dodging shots from Chalk, the robotic Sally had turned her attention to Petya. She wasn't having any trouble though. Her skills in martial arts always meant she was on top. Charles had wisely taken cover inside the craft they had arrived in. He couldn't see Sonia anywhere. Just then Chalk turned and fired at him. He dove to the side to avoid the incoming fire.

"ARG!" cried Chalk, "You're a slippery one! Fine I'll deal with an easier target! Explosive projectile."

Her gun suddenly whined and a small light lit up on it. She pointed it towards the landing craft.

"Say good bye." she said and fired.

Seconds later the landing craft exploded in a huge explosion. Debris flew everywhere. T2 just stared.

"No." he said quietly to himself.

He looked up to just in time to see the staring Petya get knocked to the floor by the robotic Sally. Just then there was a shrill cry.

"Die you murderous rabbit!" cried Sonia's voice.

Chalk spun just in time to see a large bolt of energy erupt from a nearby tree. Chalk was quick but not quick enough. The blast was aimed at her head and even though she dodged it still hit her. The blast grazed her head. The smell of burnt fur and flesh was strong. The blast also caught the small metal plate above Chalk's left eye. The plate disintegrated as the shot flew past it. Chalk sudden wobbled and collapsed to the ground. The robotic Sally stopped its attack. She looked up and her eyes glowed. A few moments later she was standing next to the blasted form of Sonic. She looked up and scanned the area. Just then her eyes glowed and she and the robotic Sonic shimmered and disappeared.

T2 looked around. Petya had slumped to the floor. She was staring at the charred remains of the landing craft weeping. Manic ran out from behind a tree and started to gape at the burning ship also. Sonia jumped out of her tree, her keyboard becoming a medallion again. She stood next to T2 completely shocked.

"No." she said, "Charles."

She turned and flung her arms around T2's neck. She began to sob quietly. Just then there was a sound a little to the side of the craft. Petya's head suddenly sprung up. The sound came again. It sounded like a groan. Petya blinked and then sprang to her feet. She darted towards the sound followed by Manic, T2 and Sonia. Lying on the ground a few meters from the craft was a blue hedgehog.

"Charles!" cried Petya and she collapsed next to the hedgehog.

She gave him a gentle shake. Charles groaned again and then rolled over onto his back. Petya helped him into a sitting position. He was a bit shaken up and had a few cuts and grazed but was otherwise all right.

"We thought you were….." started Sonia.

"Hehe." laughed Charles, "What? That I was dead? It'll take more than that."

"How?" said T2.

"I heard her yell and swing that gun around. I quickly dived out the other side of the ship just before she fired."

Sonia bent down and hugged him.

"I'm glad you're ok." she said.

"But we have bigger problems now." said Manic slowly, "Sonic and Sally are….."

"Just don't say it!" said T2 quickly.

He took a deep breath. He couldn't believe it. They all bowed their heads, each lost in thought. Over the sounds of the flames and wind a small moan could be heard. Petya's head suddenly sprung up. Her eyes burned with fury.

"It's all her fault!" she said.

The other four looked up. A few meters away Chalk was lying on the ground.

"Looks like she's still alive." said Manic.

"Good! Maybe we can get some information out of her." said T2.

-----------------------------------------

Robotnik slammed his fists down on the console. He had just heard about what had happened at Knothole. With Chalk gone he would have a slightly harder time but at least Sir Charles was gone as well. He turned round. Nearby Tails and Amy were still contained within their tubes. Tails still sat at the bottom of his tube with his knees to his chest. Amy was pressed up to the glass looking at him worriedly. Robotnik growled to himself. The damage to Sonic was minimal. That was no problem but Chalk was another matter. Amy saw him looking at them and shifted her gaze.

"Well since you're friends have taken Chalk from me then I'll just have to make a couple of replacements." said Robotnik.

Amy face suddenly dropped. She looked up and then back at Robotnik shaking her head frantically.

"No." she said terrified.

"Yes." said Robotnik, "And I think fox boy will be first."

Tails suddenly sprang to his feet. He stared at Robotnik. He felt so vulnerable. His mind raced back to that day fifteen years ago. That day a raid on Robotropolis went wrong. The feelings of that day slowly returned to him. He felt as if he was shrinking. As if time was going backwards. The past fifteen years slowly faded from memory. Robotnik placed his hand on a lever. He paused for a moment savouring the feeling and then pulled it. The robotosiser above Tails lit up and started. Tails started frantically to pound his fists on the glass. It felt just as he remembered it. Cold and slow. He glanced over at Amy. She was pressed so close to the glass the tears in her eyes ran down it.

"Help me Amy!" cried Tails.

To Amy his voice seemed strange. It sounded higher and younger. She couldn't stand it but she couldn't pull herself away from watching. Just then Tails legs turned to metal. He reached down and touched them. He burst into tears and turned back to Amy.

"Amy! Help me please! AMY!" he cried.

Amy could do nothing but cry and scream as she watched. It was unbearable. She was two feet away and couldn't do anything. Tails upper body and arms turned to metal and Tails cried out again.

"AMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" he cried.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Amy closing her eyes.

When she opened them Tails was gone. All that stood there was a metal replacement. A lump formed in her throat. She collapsed to her knees and attempted to sob. She closed her eyes tight. Tears dripped to the floor.

"And now you." said Robotnik.

Amy didn't even bother to respond. She felt the robotosiser rays pass by her but she didn't care. Tails was gone and soon she would too. There was no coming back. The de-robotosiser technology had been totally destroyed along with the robotosiser technology nearly thirteen years ago. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up. She found herself not caring about anything. There was nothing left except…..

"Lavender!" she said quickly.

It was the last thing she said.


	5. A Past Revived

Chapter 5 – A Past Revived 

Sun was rising over Little Planet as Marian slowly walked out of her house. She stretched and then sighed. Life couldn't be better at the moment. Tails and Amy hadn't come back yet but she figured they must be staying in Mobotropolis for a while. The garden outside her house was in full bloom and the smell of various flowers and herbs filled the air. One was more noticeable than the others.

"Lavender." She sighed, "Whether the herb or my grand daughter I love them both."

"MARIAN!" cried Patrick's voice.

Marian turned to see Patrick charging out of the house.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Knothole has been attacked!" he said.

"What? How……..when?!"

"Last night. The entire village has been wiped out! There are also rumours floating around that Sonic, Sally, Tails and Amy have all gone missing."

"Where did you hear this?"

"It was just on the news."

"My god!"

Marian just stared forwards, her eyes fixed on nothing in particular. Just then Little Planet gave a shake. The sky shimmered and started to fade.

"What?" said Patrick, "This can't be happening."

"Something has happened to Amielle." said Marian panicking, "Little Planet wouldn't do this if she was still ok. Something has happened to her."

"But that means….oh god."

Little Planet gave a small rumble and the sky suddenly went black. The shadow over Never Lake disappeared as Little Planet was ripped from the timeline.

-----------------------------------------

A red echidna glided over the ocean. He had been flying all night but he didn't notice his tiredness. There was something more pressing on his mind, something more urgent.

"What has happened to my island?" he said to himself.

He looked down. Far below a large opaque field was moving outwards slowly. It rose at its highest to about a mile and spread for about twenty miles in every direction. The centre of the field was directly under where Floating Island had once been. He had searched all over but there was no sign of the Floating Island anywhere.

"I've failed." he said to himself, "I've failed AGAIN!"

Memories of eight years ago flooded back to him. How he hadn't been there when Sarath had appeared. How his island had been destroyed and only by pure chance had it been brought back. He had sworn on that day never to let it happen again. He had sworn never to let anything get between him and his island. But he had, numerous times, and now it was too late. The island was gone. What made it worse was the knowledge that his parents and Espio had been on the island. They were gone too. He took a shuddering breath and glided lower. He was now only a few meters from the top of the field now. He could feel the energy it was giving off.

"It's Chaos energy!" he said to himself.

Just then a bolt of energy shot up at him. He was so wrapped up in guilt and sorrow that he didn't notice until it was too late. The bolt hit him and he screamed. He fell from the sky and fell into the field.

-----------------------------------------

"No don't do this! Leave me alone!" she wailed.

A tube descended around her.

"No don't! Please! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" said a voice.

-----------------------------------------

Chalk suddenly sprang upright screaming.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she cried.

She bowed her head and started to sob. She couldn't believe she had actually said that to him. All the hurt and pain she had caused so far was terrible.

"I should have let him robotosise me rather than this!" she wailed.

She continued her sobbing for a few moments before she became aware of a searing pain in her head. She let out a cry and collapsed back into her back.

"It's ok." said a voice.

The pain suddenly became a secondary concern. Who the voice belonged to was more important. It sounded familiar too.

"It's ok Chalk. You've got a nasty burn and a bit of tissue damage but otherwise you're ok."

"Who……who are you?" said Chalk looking to one side.

A pink hedgehog walked out of a small room to the side. It was Sonia. Chalk stiffened.

"No no no! Don't do that. It'll make things worse." said Sonia rushing to Chalk side.

Sonia slowly applied a small object on Chalk's head. Chalk went tense for a moment until she felt a warming feeling where the object was. She sighed.

"That will help heal your wound." said Sonia turning away.

Suddenly Sonia felt a tug on her clothing. She turned round again. Chalk had reached out and grabbed her.

"Why?" she said, "Why are you helping me? I…….I….."

"Shh Chalk. Let's just say you talk in your sleep. We have a slightly better idea of who you are now. For now rest. I will come and get you when we are ready to see you."

Chalk still looked worried and very nervous but she lay back in bed anyway.

-----------------------------------------

Robotnik looked at a monitor. Displayed on it were five boxes. In four of the word 'Green' was displayed. The fifth had the word 'Red' in it. Robotnik press a control and an image lit up on the screen. It showed a large blue craft. He glanced back at the display. The final box lit up 'Green'.

"Perfect. Launch Destroyer squadron." he said.

"Launch in progress." said the computer.

On the screen a large door slid open above the ship and it took off.

"They once managed to destroy one of my Destroyers but let's see them destroy five….and without that hedgehog to help them!"

Robotnik turned away from the screen laughing.

-----------------------------------------

Sonia helped Chalk along the corridor. Chalk was huddled up as tightly as possible in an attempt to disappear. She was absolutely terrified and it showed. Even thought Sonia knew what she had done she still felt sorry for Chalk. Eventually they came to the meeting room. Inside T2, Petya, Manic and Charles were waiting. They all eyed Chalk suspiciously as she came in but then saw how scared she was. Nobody sat down. There were a few seconds of silence and then T2 spoke.

"Ok then Chalk. You can start by telling us who you are, where you're from and what is going on." he said.

Chalk looked at him nervously. Her breathing was slow and shallow and her colour had gone rather white. Finally she spoke.

"My…my name really is Chalk." she said, "I come from a remote area of Mobius to the east. I was out on a walk a few weeks ago and then…………then …..he came."

"Who is he?" said Petya.

"Ro……" Chalk took a sharp gasp of air, "…Robotnik."

"What?!" cried everyone at once.

Chalk didn't say anything.

"But he's been dead for over fifteen years!" said Charles.

"He was caught in the explosion of Doomsday!" said T2.

"Caught………but not killed." said Chalk slowly.

She was getting more nervous by the second.

"He survived!" she wailed.

Everyone gasped. Sonia quickly put an arm around Chalk's shoulders. Obviously this news affected her just as bad if not worst than everyone else.

"Go on Chalk." encouraged Sonia.

"He…….he survived and hid in the mountains. Slowly he managed to scrape together machinery. He eventually built a small base. After that there was little stopping him. He started to develop different technologies and then to watch everything that went on. He kidnapped me a few weeks ago to test his……….his robotosiser."

"He built one from scratch?!" said Manic.

Just then a though struck Sonia.

"How old are you Chalk?" she asked.

"Eighteen." replied the rabbit, a lump forming in her throat, "I was terrified. I had heard about Robotnik from my parents and…….I begged him not to do it. I said I'd do anything."

"What did he do?" asked Petya.

"He spared me. But used me for something else instead. He implanted cybernetic devices in my body."

Chalk raised her right hand. Her finger ends were covered with metal and they were connected by wires to a band around her wrist.

"He turned me into a cybernetic warrior to do his bidding."

Chalk suddenly started to cry. Sonia pulled her closer.

"But how did he make you do all those things?" asked Sonia.

"He implanted a control device into my head." replied Chalk.

"That must have been the thing you hit when you shot her back at Knothole." said Petya.

"Yes." said Chalk, "With that gone I am no longer under his control."

"Wait a minute. How did he control you? There isn't technology like that anywhere on Mobius." said Manic.

"He invented it himself. He based the technology on some amulet and some part he recovered from a crashed space station." said Chalk.

"Sarath's amulet!" said Charles.

"And that space station I came from." said T2.

"How did he know about those things?" said Petya.

"He monitored everything from his hiding place. He knows everything that has happened since you defeated him." said Chalk.

"What did he do to Knothole!" said Manic.

"He launched a missile at it. Knotholes location has been known to him for many years now." said Chalk.

"Well it wasn't difficult to find." put in Petya, "Its location is known to every Mobian in the area. There was no need to hide it once he and Snively were gone."

"Chalk. Do you know anything about the Floating Island?" asked T2.

Chalk nodded slowly.

"Robotnik wanted rid of it. He tried for the Emeralds in the past but he isn't bothered about them now. He just wanted to make sure no-one else could get them either. Using data he gathered from Snively's Chaos Cannon he built a new cannon. He explained it to me a few days ago."

"Must have wanted someone to show off too." said Charles.

"I don't really understand much of what he said but he kept going on about how you can't use Chaos energy to destroy something that can withstand Chaos energy."

"That makes sense." said Charles, "The Floating Island has had the Emeralds on it so long it must be full of Chaos energy………that's why Snively's cannon did so little damage compared to what it did to the wolf pack."

"That follows Charles." said Petya, "Go on Chalk."

"He said you needed reverse energy to do more damage. He made something and last night he fired it. I think he wasn't expecting what happened."

"What did happen?" said Manic, "What is that field thing."

"It is made of pure Chaos energy." said a voice.

Everyone looked round to see Lavender, Miles, Alicia and Bunnie standing in the doorway.

"Lavender. You're awake. Are you feeling better?" said Petya.

"I'm not feeling as strong but I'm ok." replied Lavender.

"The little sugah insisted on coming down here. Ah couldn't stop her." said Bunnie.

"That's ok Bunnie." said T2, "You said something about this Lavender?"

"Yes. It's pure Chaos energy from the Chaos and Master Emerald."

"What do you mean from?" said Charles.

"The Emeralds have all been shattered." said Lavender.

"WHAT!" cried Charles.

"It was whatever Robotnik fired at the island. It shattered the Emeralds and released their energy. That's why I collapsed. The sudden loss of all that energy from the Vault nearly killed me."

"Released?" said T2.

"Yes. The Chaos energy is now loose on Mobius. Anything that goes near it is absorbed. The field is also expanding slowly." said Lavender.

"Where's mum?" said Alicia.

"And dad." said Miles.

Chalk suddenly broke down into tears.

"There gone." she wailed, "He…..he robotosised them."

Miles and Alicia just stared at Chalk for a moment and then both broke into tear. Bunnie grabbed hold of them and held them tightly. She looked up at the rabbit.

"What the ho-ha are you doing?! They're children for lords sake!" she cried.

Sonia was holding Chalk tightly.

"Can it Bunnie! You don't know the whole story here!" she yelled.

Bunnie took no notice and went back to comforting Miles and Alicia. Sonia suddenly remember something.

"Oh god! What about Tails and Amy?!" she said.

"It's too late." said Chalk softly, "There gone too."

The entire room fell silent. Lavender's calm expression suddenly changed. The twenty year old mentality fell away and the five year old child came out. She burst into tear and collapsed on the floor. T2 was by her side quickly. Suddenly the palace alarm went off. Charles pressed a button on his comm unit.

"Report." he said firmly.

"We have ships on approach vector." said a voice.

"Feed it through to the meeting room."

At the far end of the room a large black screen came to life. The image unfuzzed and everyone gasped.

"He launched them!" cried Chalk with a wail.

"Are those what ah think they are?" said Bunnie staring at the screen.

On the screen where five blue ships. They each spewed a black mist behind them. Behind them was a barren wasteland.

"They are Bunnie. Those ships are identical to Robotnik's Destroyers." said Charles.

"Destroyers? But he only ever made one of those and Sonic and Sally destroyed it when they went to the past!" said T2 looking up.

They continued to watch. The ships moved into the outer fringes of Mobotropolis. Every tree and planet behind then died, every building was changed to a metal structure and something else.

"What's happening?!" said Petya.

As they watched anyone who was caught in the mist was instantly robotosised.

"He's modified his destroyers." said Chalk, "The mist now robotosises as well."

"We have to get out of here." said Charles.

"You're right." said T2 picking up Lavender.

Bunnie quickly released Miles and Alicia.

"Come on sugah's, we have to move!" she said.

Miles and Alicia forgot their sorrow for a few moments and followed everyone else at a run out of the palace. Behind them the Destroyers swept over the city.


End file.
